The present invention relates to silicone compositions for application to fibers, threads, and filamentous materials. More specifically, the present invention relates to fiber treatment compositions that exhibit excellent lubricity, excellent static resistance, and long-term storage stability.
Dimethylpolysiloxane oils exhibit excellent heat resistance and lubricity and for this reason have been used widely as treatment agents, for example, as lubricants for spandex and mechanical sewing thread (a neat lubricant is solvent-free and water-free treatment agent containing 100% of the lubricant component). Various improved treatment agents have been developed over the last few years in order to generate additional improvements in the lubricity and static resistance of dimethylpolysiloxane oils. The inventors in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2-127569 (127,569/1990) have themselves already proposed such an improved treatment agents in the form of a fiber treatment composition comprising a dimethylpolysiloxane and an organopolysiloxane containing block copolymerized polyoxyalkylene groups.
However, turbidity or precipitation is produced during long-term exposure of this fiber treatment composition to air, and diminished properties are obtained for fiber and thread treated with the compositions in this state.